Being Brave isn't everything
by TwinCheshire
Summary: A child, rejected by her birth parents and is cursed by the Rat of the Chinese Zodiac. Is now the daughter of Hatori Sohma. But will a life-changing event change the way Hatori sees his child or will the event curse her further?...R&R
1. Chapter 1: The day to start it all

**Hello. Twin here...I thought of this story after reading _"The War of Yuki"_ By _AllTheBestFanFictions_. It was a great story and it got me thinking of this story. Here you go...Read and Review...please?**

 **oooooo  
Chapter 1: The Crash...**

Kana was the love of his life and was gone in an instant. When she left, he found someone else that he could love. A child that he loved more than anything else. This child was a patient of his until her parents disowned her, after knowing she turned into the rat from the Zodiac. Her name was Suzumo Sohma, the youngest in the Zodiac.  
Hatori Sohma, the Sohma's personal doctor was now the person that Suzumo called father. Well...more like daddy. But Hatori didn't become her Guardian out of pity. Suzumo's condition was similar to Yuki Sohma's.

But lets get to the story.  
Hatori got Suzumo ready to go to Shigure's house for the weekend. Bathing her, dressing her, and putting her into her car seat.  
"Daddy. Who's gonna dance at the party this year?" Suzumo asked as she played with her stuffed animal and kicked her feet.  
"Momiji. Please stop kicking your seat." Hatori said as he looked back to answer her in the rear-view mirror. Suzumo stopped kicking and looked at the stuffed rabbit.  
"Can we have some music?" She asked, making Hatori raise an eyebrow at her. "...Please?" ...He sighed and turned on the radio. The song that came on was _EXO_'s Call me Baby_.  
Hatori rolled his eyes at this and decided to tone it out. But Suzumo smiled at this and sang with her rabbit swaying in her hands. It was the little moments like this that made Hatori smile.

A little more that halfway through the song, Hatori stopped at a stoplight and waited for the light to turn green when Suzumo yelled for her father. But it was too late. A truck had ran a red light and struck the car, flipping the car a few times.

Suzumo woke up, seeing the car flipped upside down and her car seat had fallen with her still in it. Suzumo unbuckled herself and rolled onto the top of the car, landing of a very sore arm. She slowly made her way to her father who was still in the front seat.  
"Daddy. Daddy. please wa-wake up." Suzumo coughed, trying to wake up her father but to no avail. Suzumo was told not to panic if a sudden situation was to rise. And this was one of those situations.  
She decided to take action and reach for her father's cell phone and called Shigure's house or at least tried to.

"Sohma resistance, Kyo speaking..." It surprised Suzumo that Kyo answered the phone.  
"Kyo...help..." Suzumo coughed. Kyo became confused. "Why do you need me? Why not Hatori?"  
"Daddy won-wont wake up." She coughed again.  
"What happened to him?" Kyo asked, now becoming concerned.  
"...A-t-truck h-it...daddy's car...Daddy wont wake up." She said sounding a little panicked.  
Kyo was speechless at this point. Suzumo heard Kyo swear over the phone and call for Shigure. Kyo explained what happened and Shigure picked up the phone.

"Suzumo listen to me carefully. I want you to tell me what land marks are easy to make out and will help the paramedics know where you are." Shigure instructed his youngest cousin.  
Suzumo looked around and out the front window she saw a tall building that was made out of glass. "There's a ta-tall building that looks like-a big mi-mirror."  
"I know where that is!" Kyo yelled after making himself known.  
"Then call the paramedics." Shigure said to Kyo then went back to Suzumo.  
"Ok...I want you to pinch you dads' nose." Shigure said to the five year old. Suzumo slowly made her way to her father and reached out and pinched his nose. She was startled when she heard a snort come from him.  
"Wha-Oh shit!" That was one of the rare times that her adoptive father ever swore. Hatori heard Suzumo coughing and turned to her. "Suzumo. You alright?" He asked, clearly seeing that she was hurt. She nodded as if to say she was still alive.  
"Don't move. I'll come to you." Hatori said as he unbuckled himself and fell down with a thud. When Hatori got a better look at Suzumo, he saw that she was badly injured despite putting on a brave face. She was having trouble breathing and he could see that her left arm was broken by the bruising. She was also suffering from a mild concussion and had glass stuck throughout her body. He was in no better shape. Hatori was pretty sure that he sprained his right ankle and he was also slightly dizzy and had a headache. A slight concussion and a few shards of glass had managed to be embedded into his body as well.

"Har'i You there?" Shigure asked as he was still on the phone and while Kyo was getting Shigure; Suzumo put the phone on speaker.  
"Yea...ugh...we're alright. Did someone call the Paramedics?" He asked as he grudgingly made his way onto his back and started to kick the door to the drivers seat.  
"Yea they're on their way and so are we. Stay put Har'i!" Shigure yelled as he and Kyo ran to their location.  
Hatori kicked the door off its hinges then made his way out. He called for his daughter to squirm out as well but she shook her head and started to cry. Her bravery was at its wits end.  
"It's alright Suzumo. Take it slow." Hatori said, trying to reassure his daughter in trying to crawl out of the car. Suzumo eventually started to crawl out and when she was out Hatori hugged her and picked her up then stared to run away from the car as it was going to blow up.

"Daddy! I forgot my rabbit!" She yelled as she saw the car burst into flames. It felt like time was moving in slow motion as she saw the car go up in flames. She cried and reached out for the burning vehicle as she as placed onto a stretcher. Hatori was trying to calm her when she felt her chest start to hurt and she felt like breathing was a problem for her.  
"She's going into Acute Respiratory failure!" One of the paramedics said as they tried to take her away from Hatori but Hatori surprised them all when he placed her on the stretcher and did the job for them. He placed an Oxygen mask on Suzumo and placed an IV in her lower right arm. As he was about to climb into the ambulance where Suzumo was going to be transported in; Kyo and Shigure had just arrived. One of the male Paramedics asked for Hatori to sit on the other stretcher but he refused. He couldn't leave Susumo alone. But Shigure convinced him, telling him that Kyo would go with her and that she'd be alright.

Hatori sighed and got onto the other stretcher and let the medics do what they were there for. He watched as some of the female paramedics and Kyo bandage Suzumo's wounds after ripping her beautiful dress and extracting the shards of glass that took hold of her. He watched as her face cried out in pain as she was strapped to the gurney and submitted to the torture. it made Hatori want to cry, seeing the child in pain and him helplessly watching.  
After they were treated Hatori and Suzumo were sped off to the hospital.

Suzumo looked up at Kyo who was looking out the front window. "Kyo...I'm scared..." She admitted as he looked down at her red face. Kyo placed his hand onto his cousin's IV'd hand and gave a smile to her and said. "I know...Its ok though. You're pretty strong. You'll make it."


	2. Update sorry

**hello...**

I'm sorry I haven't updated. Just moved and still trying to get used to it. I will update soon! Please wait a little longer.

-TWCH =^w^=


	3. Another Update plus more stories

**hello...**

I'm sorry for the late update.  
, I will update soon... I thank you for being patient.  
If you want more stories while you are waiting then go to my Quotev~

story/9224882/Fatherly-love-a-Jason-the-Toymaker-CreepyPasta-story

story/9156506/These-empty-tears-A-Creepypasta-

story/9220083/My-little-Baby-Doll-Jason-the-Toymaker

Those are my newest stories... , Sorry I promise I'll update soon...


End file.
